heyarnoldfandomcom-20200222-history
Wheezin' Ed (episode)
Wheezin' Ed is an episode in the Hey Arnold! TV Series. Synopsis The kids spend the afternoon at the pier. Arnold is sitting on Pier 7 and watching Elk Island. He is wondering why nobody ever visits it. In order to answer that question, Gerald tells him the Legend of Wheezin' Ed. Apparently, a Prohibition-era gangster hid his dirty money in the island caves, and his ghost haunts those who try to take it. Helga doesn't believe the story. Then suddenly Sheena's uncle Earl appears and ensures the kids that there is at least a treasure on the island. He offers to take them over for one dollar each (two dollars for Harold) and additionally he will lend his shovel for 50 cent (plus 5 cent security deposit). Naturally the kids are curious whether there really is a hidden treasure and accept his offer. At the very same time, two crooks named Vic and Morrie arrive on the other side of Elk Island. They are proud of having had the idea to move the headquarters of their "counterfeit penny operation" to Elk Island where nobody disturbs them thanks to the Legend of Wheezin' Ed. Meanwhile the kids say goodbye to Earl who is going to pick them up at sunset. Right at the entrance of the cave the kids find out that there are several passages leading inside. So Helga divides them into groups of two. Harold is afraid and therefore volunteers to guard the entrance. Helga and Arnold make the last group. Expectedly Arnold is not happy about that at all while Helga hopes to get the opportunity to confess her love to him. In order to be able to find the way back Arnold is making a trail of jelly beans. But soon Harold notices the beans and starts to eat them. Meanwhile Vic and Morrie are sitting elsewhere inside the cave, forging pennies. Morrie considers that they already spent 900 dollars on copper, not to mention the time they need to make the pennies, and suggests to forge dimes instead, but Vic tells Morrie that he's talking crazy and should be thinking about making quarters. Helga and Arnold start arguing. When the corridor divides into to passages Arnold suggests to split up so that both of them can explore one passage. Helga is exasperated at herself and decides to follow Arnold to confess her love to him once and for all. Just when she is about to tell him, Arnold says that he has heard something. Then they hear a quiet wheezing, Helga starts to scream and clings to Arnold. Alarmed by her loud screaming their classmates rush to them. But fortunately it was only Brainy who was breathing. The kids are eased but also a bit disappointed and decide to leave the cave — when they suddenly fall into a deep shaft, and land straight on the forged counterfeit pennies. The kids think that they have found the treasure of Wheezin' Ed, but then Gerald notices that the coins are all pennies — badly forged pennies actually, with smiling faces on them. Just when they ask themselves who could be stupid enough to forge pennies, Vic and Morrie return and chase them out of the cave. The kids manage to reach the exit where Vic and Morrie are immediately arrested by the police — who had learned about the counterfeit pennies when uncle Earl tried to pay with a fake penny in an Ivar's restaurant. So the kids are taken back to the city and conclude that there is no Wheezin' Ed — probably. TRIVA *Ivar's is a local Pacific Northwest seafood restaurant chain, the area where Craig Bartlett grew up. References *Discussion of this episode in Hey Arnold! Rewatch community on LiveJournal Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes that focus on Arnold Category:Episodes that focus on Helga Category:Episodes that focus on Gerald Category:Episodes that focus on Phoebe Category:Urban legend episodes Category:Episodes in need of a transcript